elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Homestead (Hearthfire)
.]] A Homestead is a house that can be constructed with various materials as part of . Stage 1: Purchase The first step to building a homestead is to purchase one of three plots of land available and obtain a title deed from the local Jarl or their steward. The ruling Jarl is dependent on the choices made during the civil war questline. In addition, each plot of land requires one or more quests to be completed before the Jarl will allow the sale to take place. Each plot of land cost 5000 . Stage 2: Planning and preparation After a plot has been purchased, the building site can be visited to begin planning. A building is typically comprised of several housebuilding materials that, when combined, make up the structure of the house. Upon arriving at the site, a drafting table and carpenter's workbench can be found nearby. The drafting table is used first to plan any structures to be added, and the carpenter's workbench is then used for the actual building of the house. In addition, a starter chest containing 30 clay, 1 corundum ingot, 6 iron ingot, and 30 quarried stone can be found by the workbench - enough to build a Small House. Sawn Logs The only material missing at this stage are sawn logs - a core material in both constructing and furnishing a homestead. Lumber can be purchased from the owner of most lumber mills throughout Skyrim. The fixed rate is 20 sawn logs for 200 . It is possible to use the saw mill to cut lumber for free, but only if the miller gives permission first. To gain permission to cut wood for your Homestead, one must normally need to do a task for the owner of the lumber mill. This task is generally giving them Firewood. After this, if asked, the owner of the lumber mill will normally grant permission for the Dragonborn to use the sawmill. Every time you place a log and then cut it, you will get ten free sawn logs. This can be done for an unlimited amount of times. Unlike other building materials, sawn logs are not added to the inventory, rather they are delivered to the building site. Here they exist as a physical object called a "Log Pile". It's possible to see how many are available by pointing the crosshair at the logs. Once the lumber has been purchased, construction can begin. Stone and Clay Additional quarried stone and clay for future projects can be mined from nearby sources, called "Stone Quarry" and "Clay Deposit" respectively. These sources can yield 4000 units each before depleting. Iron Iron is readily available from blacksmiths and general goods merchants, or it can be mined. Typically, large amounts are needed in the construction of a homestead, meaning several trips to a merchant is required. Stewards can be asked to have sawn logs, stone and clay delivered, but they can only be hired once the Small House has been constructed. Stage 3: Small House .]] Activating the drafting table will allow the first basic layout to begin construction. Choosing a "Small House Layout" will mark a rectangular plot on the land where the house will be built. Next, move over to the carpenter's workbench where the foundations and supports must be laid. The required materials include quarried stone, clay and sawn logs. Once all the required items are in your inventory, the sections of the small house can be built. The small house consists of seven components that are spilt into five stages of construction: Stage 4: Main Hall Once the Small House layout is complete, the option to add a large main hall is available. Like the small house, the structure and furnishings of the Main Hall is identical no matter what location the homestead is built upon. The main hall consists a large dining hall on the ground floor flanked by two wooden staircases. At the north side of the hall is a smaller back room where an optional cellar can be accessed. Upstairs is an open plan balcony area that leads to a master bedroom on the east side of the house and an identical second bedroom on the west side. The master bedroom can be fitted with a double bed, while the second bedroom can be furnished with two single beds that will be used by the assigned Housecarl or Steward. The main hall consists of ten components that are spilt into seven stages of construction: Entry Hall After the Main Hall has been built, the initial Small House can be remodeled into an Entry Hall. This gives the option to add a different set of furnishings that are more suited to an entryway. Stage 5: Wings Once the Main Hall is complete, additional wings can be constructed that connect to the Main Hall. A maximum of three wings can be added, and each wing gives three possible choices. This allows for 27 possible combinations, however the choice for each wing once constructed is permanent. Sub types All nine wings can be grouped into one of three distinct sub-types. #A tower with a balcony and canopy on the roof. #A downstairs room with a second floor outdoor patio connected to the house. #A downstairs room only with no second floor additions. Each wing sub-type is identical to its counterparts, both inside and out, and they require the same amount of building materials to complete. For example the Library and the Enchanter's Tower are essentially the same construct, the difference being their location. The table below illustrates what wing options are available when planning. Each wing offers three options, but only one can be chosen from each row. This means a homestead can potentially support an Enchanter's Tower, Storage Room and Armory. It could not however support a Library, Armory and Kitchen, as these three additions are all part of the East Wing options. Despite the appearance of the sub-types being identical, their furnishing vary greatly and it's what gives them their unique function. West Wing The west Wing may consist of either: 'Enchanter's Tower' The Enchanters Tower is a towered structure that serves as a dedicated place where Enchanting can be practiced. It offers a wide variety of enchanting themed storage and furnishings, such as braziers and an ornate Arcane Enchanter. In addition, an armor mannequin and several weapon plaques are available. 'Bedrooms' The Bedrooms is a rectangular room that offers more spacious sleeping quarters. This addition can be added to adopt up to two children; each child also needs a bed and a chest or dresser. However, if beds and a dresser are added to the second floor west side bedroom in the Main Hall, it will suffice for two children. 'Greenhouse' The greenhouse is a rectangular room that serves as a dedicated place where plants and vegetables can be grown. It can be useful for growing rare and expensive ingredients, or simply a convenient location to harvest ingredients for alchemical purposes. North Wing The available options for the north wing are: 'Trophy Room' The Trophy Room is a rectangular room that serves as a dedicated place where various creatures can be taxidermied and put out on display. Furnishings include two types of bases to display creatures; a small base that offers 11 options to choose from and a large base which offers 18. Creatures typically take the pose of those seen in loading screens. 'Storage Room' The Storage room is a rectangular room that serves as a dedicated place where various items can be displayed and stored. Fully furnished, it features numerous chests, cupboards and display cases. In addition, decorative mounted animal heads are available. 'Alchemy Laboratory' The Alchemy Laboratory is a towered structure that serves as a dedicated place where alchemy can be practiced. It offers a wide variety of alchemy related storage and furnishings, such as hanging racks and a washbasin. In addition, decorative mounted animal heads are available. Once it's fully furnished, a wide range of ingredients can be found throughout the tower. East Wing The east wing choices are: 'Library' The Library is a towered structure that serves as a dedicated place to store the many books that can be found throughout Skyrim. Its furnishings focus on the several bookshelves that can be fitted. In total, 308 books can be stored in the library. This unfortunately isn't enough space to display all available books, as there are over 350 individual books, not including journals and notes. 'Armory' The Armory is a rectangular room that serves as a dedicated place where various weapons and armor can be displayed and stored. Fully furnished, it features five mannequins, four display cases, and several storage containers. In addition, a workbench and grindstone can be added. 'Kitchen' The Kitchen is a rectangular room that serves as a dedicated location where cooking and baking can take place. Furnishings unique to the kitchen include an oven and a butter churn. The oven can be used to bake a wide selection of foods and the churn can be used periodically to obtain Butter. Construction The components that make up each of the nine wings can be grouped into one of three aforementioned sub-types. This means there is actually only three constructions recipes for all nine wings. Tower The construction recipe for the Enchanter's Tower, Alchemy Laboratory or Library is: Room with Outdoor Patio The construction recipe for the Bedrooms, Storage Room or Armory is: Downstairs Room The construction recipe for the Greenhouse, Trophy Room or Kitchen is: Exterior The area surrounding the house may also be developed to include a vegetable patch, a complete set of smithing equipment, and a stable for horses and an animal pen for cows and Chickens. Each Homestead also has specific outside expansions, Lakeview Manor gives you the option to get an apiary, Windstad Manor gets you a fish Hatchery and Heljarchen Hall gets you a Grain Mill. Animal Pen An animal pen is a small enclosure which can be added to any of the three homesteads. A Tanning Rack is also included when it's built. It can be used to keep a cow and up to three chickens. Chickens will lay eggs from time to time, however the cow cannot be used to produce milk. Apiary An Apiary is a beehive enclosure that can be used to breed bee and produce honeycomb. These can be collected to use as ingredients to brew potions at an Alchemy Lab. It can only be crafted at the homestead of Lakeview Manor. After the Apiary is crafted, bees will soon start to begin to fly around the vicinity. Honeycomb and bees can be collected by activating the Apiary, much like a container. However, removing these may prevent new bees from spawning. Replacing these items will restart the bee spawning. Fish Hatchery A Fish Hatchery is a fish breeding enclosure that can be used to breed most of the fish species found in . These can be collected to use as ingredients to brew potions at an Alchemy Lab. It can only be crafted at the homestead of Windstad Manor. Garden A garden is a small planting enclosure which can be added to any of the three homesteads. It can be used for growing almost all plants and fungi found in . It is essentially a smaller version of the Greenhouse. After the garden is crafted, gardening can begin by activating a patch of fertile soil. Certain ingredients or food items can be planted and only one sample is required for each fertile soil patch. See here for a full list of plants that can be grown. The selected plant will soon grow in the garden, and will reproduce again after it has been harvested. Harvesting typically yields 4 or 5 samples of the plant, rather than only one sample that is obtained from plants in the wild. The patch may be cleared in order to replant new types of plants by activating the fertile soil again. Grain Mill A Grain Mill is a workstation that can be used to produce sacks of flour from a sample of wheat. Activating the mill will begin an animation of pushing the mill and a crafting menu will appear in order to make the sacks of flour. The Grain Mill can only be crafted at the homestead of Heljarchen Hall. Stable A small stable that can be added to any of the three homesteads. It must be built before a horse can be purchased from a Steward. Smithing stations Several smithing stations may be added to the homestead. Their locations vary slightly, depending on what homestead they are built at. *Smelter - Used to smelt ores or scraps into ingots. An anvil is included if built at Windstad Manor. *Armorer Workbench - Used to improve armor and shields with ingots or leather. *Grindstone - Used to improve weapons with ingots or leather strips. Standard Exterior Totals Exclusive Exterior Totals Personnel and Animals Your homestead can be enhanced by the acquiring of personnel and animals. The first member you must get is a Steward since only through a steward can you purchase animals and other personnel. Many followers offer to become your steward as soon as you have completed building the Small House. Once hired he can purchase a Bard for you for the price of 1500 and a Carriage plus Carriage driver for 500 . When you are a thane of the Hold you have your Homestead in. You get assigned a Housecarl who will also be part of your homesteads household. Every Housecarl can double as Steward. The Animals you can purchase for your homestead are a Cow for 200 , three chickens for 25 each and a Horse for 1000 . To buy them all will cost 3275 per homestead. Bugs * Display cases in houses don't accept weapons placed in them. * Weapons placed on weapon racks may not show up on the rack and be unobtainable. This can be fixed by loading a previous save. * Sometimes when entering the home with all three wings, the stairs and second floor will not appear. This can be easily fixed by leaving the house and re-entering. * On a rare occasion, when an expansion is made to the house and complete it, when the home is entered the door will be there but it will exit to Skyrim. * Mannequins may sometimes load off of their pedestals. * Sometimes when using the Carpenter's Workbench in the home it may revert to a menu of items that have already been built in the room, essentially wasting the supplies. To correct this exit the menu and re-enter it, it should correct the problem. Category:Hearthfire